nightmarenedfandomcom-20200214-history
Graveyard Shadow
]] The Graveyard Shadow is one of the five Shadow creatures Ned encounters in the ''Nightmare Ned'' video game. He controls the Graveyard Nightmare. The Graveyard Shadow has a devilish appearance, having horns, wings and a pointy devil's tail, and carries a scythe in order to evoke the appearance of Death. As Ned progresses through the Graveyard Nightmare, the Graveyard Shadow gradually becomes Ned's grandfather, Ted. The Graveyard Shadow is voiced by Harry Anderson. Personality Out of all of the shadows Ned has to face in the Nightmare Ned game, the Graveyard Shadow is arguably the evilest shadow of them all. His high status amongst the other shadows is slightly implied in the opening, where he leads the other four shadows against Ned, where they each mess with his mind a little before Ned reaches the Quilt. The Graveyard Shadow plays with his scythe sometimes when speaking to Ned about killing him, implying that he enjoys murdering people and inflicting pain on others, making the Graveyard Shadow a sadistic psychopath or sociopath. His serious demeanor also implies that he doesn't joke around much and that whatever is within his nightmare will not be very enjoyable. And indeed, he made sure that his nightmare would be the most personal out of all of Ned's nightmares, ensuring that he would outright torture Ned psychologically. Among the many cruel things that the Graveyard Ghost set up for Ned include: 1. Putting a little girl into a crypt and leaving her cold, hopeless and afraid as she sat in the darkness, essentially burying her alive. 2. Having Ned combat zombified versions of his own parents just to get out of their grave. 3. Having mourners outside of Ned's zombie parents' grave to make the upcoming fight against Ned's zombified parents worse emotionally. 4. Featuring a rather visceral ghoul as a reminder of decay. 5. Having a jack-in-the-box devour a little boy. In short, the Graveyard Shadow is one of the evilest characters in the Nightmare Ned game, if not the entire franchise. Trivia *Many fans regard the Graveyard Shadow as the leader of the shadows. This is because, unlike the other shadows, which are based on rather childish things, stuff that isn't as scary as it seems, or feared primarily by the young, the Graveyard Shadow uses death for a theme. Death is feared by most, if not all, people, and it is also unavoidable. This ultimately makes the Graveyard Shadow not only the most symbolically frightening of the group, but also the most evil, as the fear of death is rather hard to overcome, and it can drive many people to do many horrible things just to save themselves or even inflict death upon others. **Because of the above, many fans even regard him as the main antagonist and villain of the Nightmare Ned game. *He is the only shadow creature without a manual illustration. The manual illustration used however is a blowup of one of the Attic, Basement, and Beyond Shadow's heads. *Ironically, he is often the first shadow players defeat. This is due to both the placement of his nightmare on the Quilt and the easiness and linearity of his stage. Quotes * Time to bury all your troubles, Ned! * I'm just dying for you to visit! * Come on, little man, let's get this nightmare rolling! * Hey Sonny! I'm your worst geriatric nightmare! HAHAHAHAHA! * Back in my day, a simple boo would do... BOO!... BOO!... (Sobs) BOOHOO! * Ned, I hope you can stay the night... I have your tomb ready. Category:Shadows Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Video game characters Category:Cut-Scene Charaters